Shrunken Cybersquad
by travis104
Summary: Matt, Jackie, and Inez visit Control Central but get shrunk by a shrink ray. Now they are mice size and nobody is able to find them. Worst part, they have to go on a mission. What's Digit to do? Call Slider, Shari, and Creech. How will Matt, Jackie,
1. Getting Shrunk

Shrunken Cybersquad

By: travis104

* * *

(Matt, Jackie, and Inez were in Control Central to visit Digit. They met Digit in his bedroom.) 

Digit: Hey Earthlies. What's up?

Jackie: Hey Didge. We have nothing to do.

Inez: We're so bored.

Matt: I know. How about we play a board game?

Digit: Sure. I'll go get my favorite board game, Candy Land.

Jackie: Ok Digit. Don't take too long. We'll stay here.

(Digit leaves the room to go get the board game. Meanwhile, Buzz is standing outside the window with a handheld shrink ray. He points it at Matt, Jackie, and Inez.)

Buzz: (talking to himself) Haha. They won't know what hit them.

(Buzz pressed a button and a beam came out and hit Matt, Jackie, and Inez. They all of a sudden shrunk down to the size of mice. Buzz then got on a scooter and drove away to the Grim Wreaker.)

Matt: (waking up from a sudden knockout) What happened? What?

(Matt then noticed that Digit's dresser was 10 times bigger than him.)

Matt: How did that happen? Why am I so small?

Jackie: Matt, over here. (Jackie was calling Matt to under Digit's dresser. Matt ran to her and Inez.)

Matt: Guys, what happened?

Inez: I don't know. One minute I felt normal size and now we're all small.

Jackie: Did we get shrunk by a shrink ray?

(Jackie then hears giant footsteps.)

Jackie: Somebody's coming… We should be safe under the dresser.

(Digit walked back into the room. He was of course normal size.)

Digit: Guys, I couldn't find Candy Land so I got a deck of cards. Yoikes.

(Digit noticed the room was empty.)

Digit: Matt? Jackie? Inez? Where did you go?

Matt: Should we yell for him?

Inez: No. We need to find out how this happened to us.

(Just then, Motherboard's voice came up on the TV screen.)

Motherboard: Digit, where are Matt, Jackie, and Inez? I need to send you on a mission.

Digit: I don't know Motherboard. They were here a second ago but are missing. What am I going to do? I can't go alone.

Motherboard: I'll call Slider, Creech, and Shari. They can help you until Matt, Jackie, and Inez return.

Digit: Thanks Motherboard. I'll hope they aren't far.

Jackie: (whispering to Matt and Inez) Don't worry Digit. We aren't far.

Matt: Come on. Let's find a way to return to our normal size.

(Before they even could get going, Digit closed the door to his room. He went to go wait for Slider, Creech, and Shari.)

Matt: Or not.

Inez: We're stuck. There is no way we can reach that doorknob. This is not good. This is not good at all.


	2. The Mission

Shruken Cybersquad

By: travis104

* * *

(Digit waited with Motherboard for Slider, Creech, and Shari to arrive. A portal then opened in front of Digit and Slider, Shari, and Creech fell out of it.) 

Digit: Hey Slider, Creech, and Shari. I'm so glad you can make it.

Slider: Hey Digit. What are we doing here?

Shari: Yeah. Motherboard said she needed us immediately.

Digit: We need to go on a mission.

Creech: Ok, but where's Matt, Jackie, and Inez?

Digit: That's the problem. They are missing.

Creech: Missing? Where can they be?

Digit: I don't know. They were with me earlier, then I went to get a board game to play. When I came back, they were gone.

Shari: Mysterious.

Digit: That's our mission. We need to find them.

Motherboard: Digit's….right. I'm sending yo….you to the Northern Frontier. You need to find out where Matt, Jackie, and Inez are.

Digit: Are we ready?

Slider, Shari, Creech: Yeah.

Digit: Let's go.

(A portal opened and the 4 jumped in to go to the Northern Frontier.)

(At the Northern Frontier…Digit, Shari, Slider, and Creech arrived and hid behind a big hill.)

Shari: How are we going to get inside?

Slider: (pulling a gadget out of his pocket) I got a gadget that can intercept the conversations inside the Grim Wreaker. For short, we can hear what Hacker, Buzz, and Delete are saying.

Digit: Duck!

(The four duck. Buzz has just arrived from Control Central. He parks the scooter next to the Grim Wreaker and walks in to talk to his boss!)

Creech: Quick. Turn the gadget on and point it towards the Grim Wreaker.

Slider: (turning on the gadget) Got it. Put on these headphones so we can hear.

(Slider, Shari, Creech, and Digit put on the headphones. They were able to hear everyone in the Grim Wreaker.)

Buzz: Hey boss. I'm back!

Hacker: Good! Did you do as I said?

Buzz: Yep. Those three Earth kids are now shrunk down to the size of mice.

(Everyone listening to Hacker and Buzz gasped when they heard this.)

Shari: I can't believe this. Matt, Jackie, and Inez aren't missing. They're shrunk somewhere.

Digit: Shhh. Hacker's about to say something.

(They continue to listen.)

Hacker: Where are they?

Buzz: I left them in Digit's bedroom. I wasn't able to grab them.

(Digit was surprised.)

Digit: Oh no. They're still in my bedroom.

Creech: How are we going to get that shrink ray thing that Buzz had?

Shari: I can use my magic. Plus, I can see that Buzz set it down outside. Stand back.

(Slider, Creech, and Digit stand back.)

Shari: Magic, magic, come here now. Bring me that shrink ray and do it right now.

(Shari's magic worked and the shrink ray appeared right in front of her.)

Slider: Good job Shari. We need to get back to Control Central and find them.

(Digit got out his squakpad and asked Motherboard to program a portal. A portal appeared and the 4 jumped in.)

Digit: Don't worry guys. We're coming.


	3. Where is Matt, Jackie, and Inez?

Shrunken Cybersquad

By: travis104

* * *

(Digit, Slider, Shari, and Creech arrived at Control Central and ran for Digit's bedroom. Digit opened the door to his bedroom.)

Digit: Ok guys. Be careful where you step.

(Matt, Jackie, and Inez were still mice sized and under the Digit's dresser. They looked out and saw Digit, Slider, Shari, and Creech, who looked giant sized. Creech sat down next to the dresser.)

Creech: How are we ever going to find them?

(Matt had an idea.)

Matt: (whispering to Inez) Nezzie, try to get Creech's attention.

Inez: No way. Why would I do that? And don't call me Nezzie.

Jackie: Do you want to be stuck at this size for the rest of your life?

Inez: No. Ok, I'll do it.

(Inez walked out and started tugging at Creech's pants. She didn't notice anything till Slider said something.)

Slider: Inez?

Creech: Where?

Shari: (noticing) Tugging at your pants.

(Creech then noticed Inez. Inez stopped tugging.)

Creech: Inez…where's Matt and Jackie?

Inez: Under the dresser.

(Digit, Slider, Shari, and Creech got on the floor to look under the dresser. The found Matt and Jackie waving at them and cheering.)

Digit: Are you guys alright?

Matt: Yeah. We've been here for hours.

Jackie: Can you please just return us to our normal size?

Slider: Sure thing.

(The 4 put Matt, Jackie, and Inez in the middle of the room and returned them back to normal size with the shrink ray.)

Inez: Thanks for saving us.

Shari: No problem!

(Just then, the doorbell rang.)

Motherboard: Alert! Alert! Hacker is at the door. He wants that shrink ray back.

Creech: We can't just give him that shrink ray back.

(Digit looked at it for a second then came up with a plan.)

Digit: I got an idea. Jackie, Inez, Shari, and Creech, you take Hacker to the waiting room and watch him closely. I'll take Matt and Slider with me to do something with this shrink ray.

All: Got it!

(Everyone left to do as they were told. What is Digit's plan? Find out in the next chapter.)


End file.
